Sakura's and Kaho's Revelations
by sakura siew-wan
Summary: I've chosen to write about one of the more out there pairings. I'm not sure if it makes that much sense in accordence to the anime but it was a quickly written fic. I appreciate any critiscism as long as its constructive.


Cardcaptor Sakura Fan Fic: number 1  
This is set before the second movie and after the last episode.

Lead characters: sakura kinomoto and kaho mizuki

Background characters: yukito and toya

Sakura's pov:

I've finally captured all the cards, it's a good thing I know yet I feel as if there is something missing.  
It can't be Syoran, I'm sure it isn't Syoran.  
I really think that it isn't Li, after all if it was I would of told him so when he confessed his feelings.  
Yukito? Well I used to adore him beyond belief; Yukito made me feel so fluttery inside.  
Toya calls him Yuki, rabbit, the sight of him made me feel as if a rabbit was hopping around inside my heart.  
But now I know he is really Yue the judge, I guess I can't quite bring myself to love him in a relationship sense anymore.  
I guess I love him as I love Toya. I know I am missing something in my life, and I guess it has to do with love.  
When I think of how I used to love Yukito, a single image comes to the front of my mind: Mizuki-Senpai.  
I know it sounds bizarre but she really does make me feel that way and I'm sure it has nothing to do with me being drawn to her power.  
I know she has Eriol and I know they both have deep feelings for each other but I can't help but hope that she has room for me in her heart.  
I guess I'll find out tomorrow when I go to help at the shrine. If I go, just the thought of doing so makes me nervous.

Kaho's pov:

While sweeping the shrine I have time to think. Too much, time to think. I ponder over my life, thinking over everything and everyone. Tonight I think of Toya. I remember every night and day we spent together. Thinking of him makes me start on another member of his family, Sakura. The new master of a clow, I am sure I have never worried so much over any other person linked to the clow cards, but she is so young to have such responsibility. For one so young she carries so many secrets and burdens. She seems drawn to those of lunar magic, Li, Yue and myself. With the other two she was drawn to them in many other ways, though however much I hope I doubt she will ever feel the same for me.

Sakura's pov:

I help at the shrine after school. Usually I am excited about this, but today I am quite anxious about this, after last nights' revelations I so nervous about seeing her. I debate using the mirror card but she will know, she has more magic than I and will notice if I send a clone. Mizuki-Senpai, she always notices when things are up with me, she always knows. Strapping on my roller skates I skate towards the shrine, I am getting more nervous about this but at the same time I cannot wait to see Mizuki-Senpai. I smile as I see her I wave. Thinking about her smile, I get distracted. I skate straight into a tree. I am sure I am blushing furiously at this point, I am so embarrassed, and I just had to wipe out in front of her.

Audience's pov:

Kaho rushes to Sakura' side, clasping her hands together wringing them anxiously she questions Sakura of her well being. Answering her Sakura assures Kaho of her well being. They stare into each other's eyes while Kaho checks sakura over, making sure she is not bleeding or worse. Finding a small scrape upon Sakura's knee, she breathes in sharply. Sakura still blushing quietly suggests she return home and sorts it out herself, Kaho's expression changes suddenly although he quickly regains her composure  
"Kinomoto-San, I think it would be much more practical if you allowed me to bandage it for you." Beaming she carries on with her speech "I have some bandages in my rooms, come on we'll go get them"  
"Mizuki-Senpai, I'm sorry for the trouble, you don't have to really!" still blushing Sakura quietly complies to Kaho's directions. After helping each other up, they walk towards one of the shrine buildings, the one where Kaho resides.

After Kaho had bandaged Sakura's injuries, their eyes meet. Sakura flinches away as Kaho's hands brush her knee once she moves to put the first aid kit away.

"Kinomot-San what's the matter? Did I hurt you when I treated your scrape?"  
"No, no" Sakura splutters a few more incoherent refusals before finally raising her eyes to meet Kaho's.  
"Sakura, I see your discomfort around me, may I ask what the matter is? I do not want you to feel uncomfortable around me; I care for you to much to able to watch you flinching. Perhaps I could help you in this matter, but if you don't tell me I won't be able to." Kaho's eyes glisten as she breathily lets these words out.  
"Um Mizuki-Senpai I'm sorry but I'm really not sure of how to phrase any of this, I mean, um well, I really, well. Oh I'm sorry I just don't know how to say it." After saying this, she chews her lip furiously, kneading her hands together. Kaho takes her hands within her own.  
"Kinomoto-San there is nothing you can't tell me, Kinomoto-San you can trust me. I'll never betray you, I promise."

Sakura looks at her hands, still encased within Kaho's, she smiles. Single tear roles down Sakura's face. Reaching up to wipe the tear from her cheek, Kaho gently strokes Sakura's face. Embracing her, Kaho whispers in her ear," I love you" Feeling Sakura flinch at her words she moves back.  
"Mizuki-Senpai " The only words that escape her mouth before Kaho leans in , Gently brushing her lips with her own, Kaho kisses sakura with the utmost care. The utter each others' names minus the suffixes, a sign of intimacy.


End file.
